Kira Burogu
Kira Burogu - zhumanizowana wersja Gieni. Wygląd 'UNDERTALE' Kira ma srebrne włosy sięgające do ramion i ciemnoszare oczy. Nosi czarno-szarą sukienkę zapinaną na samej górze na guziczek. Na nogach ma także szare szpilki i zakolanówki. Ma jasno-srebrną karnację. Niemal nigdy się nie uśmiecha jednak zdarza jej się z powodu tego iż Paula użyczyła jej swojej duszy. 'UNDERSWAP' W UNDERSWAP Gienia zamienia się z magicznym mieczem Ally który nigdy nie pojawi się w fanonie ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do Sary Ally nie uważa aby jej broń była żywa. W tym AU Kira ma błękitne oczy, błękitne włosy oraz bardzo jasno-błękitną karnację. Sam jej strój jest w kolorach srebrno-niebiesko-biało-błękitnych. Osobowość Kira na pierwszy rzut oka ma tysiąc razy mniej uczuć niż sam Flowey. Cóż... Paula może i użyczyła jej swojej drugiej duszy (która magicznym cudem do niej powróciła) ale przecież nie dała jej całej! Tak czy owak... Kira nie jest bezuczuciowa a jest po prostu cicha i zimna... Nie przepada za towarzystwem jednak ludzi i potwory przepadają za nią. W końcu - jak coś powie to przynajmniej mądrze... Zainteresowania 'Gotowanie' Zostało jej to jeszcze sprzed zhumanizowaniem. W końcu parę razy kroiła jedzenie gdy była nożem... Teraz też to robi... 'Bycie maskotką bloga' Pomimo bycia cichą Kira uwielbia gdy zwraca się na nią uwagę... nigdy tego nie pokazuje... ale tak jest... 'Bycie w centrum uwagi' Pomimo bycia cichą Kira uwielbia gdy zwraca się na nią uwagę... nigdy tego nie pokazuje... ale tak jest... Kto w końcu nie chce być wielbiony i podziwiany? Cóż... Kira nigdy jednak nie robi tego na siłę... 'Suchary' Tak jest! chodzi o te mówione! nie o jedzenie! Jak to ona mówi: "Uwielbiam się śmiać... nigdy nie mogłam tego robić..." Niestety... Słabym się nie zadowoli... Historia 'Historia Kiry jako Gieni' Gienia istniała już dawno, dawno temu... ale jako nóż... zwyczajny nóż... Sara nią mordowała... aż pewnego dnia... ze zwykłego noża zmieniła się w Gienię! stało się to tak, że zrobiłam coś w kisekae i wysłałam Sarze export! a ona to przerobiła! Pomiędzy tym zapytała się mnie Nie pomyślałam, że to tak na prawdę więc palnęłam pierwszym, lepszym!: A ona po prostu napisała mi "okej" i wysłała mi to: thumb|600x600px no kurde! myślałam, że ją uduszę! Ale... tak czy owak... później na naszej grupie zapytała się czy ktoś ma coś przeciwko aby Gienia była maskotką naszego bloga... 33% nie wiedziało kim jest Gienia (czyt: Ally). Wiedziałam tylko ja i Saruś (a Yukiś wtedy nie było). Tak też więc nikt nie powiedział "nie" a Gienia stała się jego maskotką! DI ENT! 'Historia Kiry jako Kiry' I tutaj kończy się realizm... Po dłuższym okresie czasu Pauli znudził się fakt, że tak nudno w ich teamie. Saruś to zauważyła i zaproponowała aby Paula zmieniła ją w człowieka... Pomimo starcia diabełka i aniołka w podświadomości Pauli dziewczyna postanowiła, że jednak ją zmieni w człowieka (powodem mógł być fakt, że diabełkiem podświadomości Pauli była Saruś a Ally aniołkiem... a obok niej akurat była tylko Saruś...). Tak też właśnie Gienia zmieniła się w człowieka... Do Pauli doszedł jednak fakt, że Gienia to przypałowe imię dla ludzia więc postanowiła wymyślić nowe! Niestety... Nie miała pomysłu więc postanowiła zastosować rozwiązanie z Death Note'a i dać jej na imię Kira... Tak właśnie Gienia zmieniła się w Kirę z wielkimi melonami! di ent! Relacje 'Paula Burogu ' Paula bardzo lubi Kirę ale jest trochę złą, że ta ma większe melony od niej!... Kira się śmieje z niej i sucharów które Paula wyszukuje w necie. 'Saruś Burogu ' Sara kocha Kirę z całej swojej siły! uważa ją za niemniej ważną jak cała reszta teamu! 'Ally Burogu ' Cóż... Ally przyznała się, że... że się trochę przeliczyła nazywając ją tylko nożem... Cóż... teraz to człowiek! Cóż... Ich relacje są raczej... chłodne... 'Yukiś Burogu ' ...Yuki uważa, że Kira jest ładna... 'Chara' Chara lubi Kirę. Chara była jednak niemało zaskoczona kiedy z Gieni zmieniła się w Kirę... 'Real Knife' można stwierdzić, że się przyjaźnią. z resztą... nóż Chary jest pierwszym (i aktualnie jedynym) materiałem dla narzeczonego dla Kiry. Ale Kira nie chce z nim brać ślubu! Jest pewna, że gdyby powiedziała kogo kocha to każdy w podziemiach by się o tym dowiedział... 'Soleed' Po raz pierwszy się zobaczyli, gdy Soleed miał wolne, i inny potwór pilnował laserów. Był on na spacerze w Snowdin, a jego głowę ściskała migrena, przez co był jeszcze większym marudą, niż zwykle. Kira była akurat również w Snowdin. Soleed stał sobie przy jednej z budek z hot-dog’ami Sansa, który i tak spał. Potwór narzekał do śpiącego szkieleta na to, że jest głodny, a „on znowu zrobił sobie przerwę" i śpi, nie chcąc się obudzić. Wtedy zobaczyła go Kira, i… Soleed od razu jej się spodobał. I to bardzo. Dla niej była to miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, mimo, iż nie wyglądał na za bardzo miłego, to podeszła do zdenerwowanego Soleed’a, aby jej nie „uciekł” i zagadała, chcąc go uspokoić, mimo, iż nie jest za bardzo gadatliwa. Soleed na początku nawet nie podniósł wzroku, ale nie chciał zrobić nieznajomej przykrości, więc w końcu uspokoił się i przedstawił. Kira również mu się bardzo spodobała, przez co starał się być miły. Jakimś sposobem się nawet zaprzyjaźnili, bo podczas rozmowy Soleed sobie pomarudził chwilę na gościa z hot-dogami (nawet nie zauważył, że ten już nie śpi i wszystko słyszy…), a potem rozmowa się sama potoczyła. Często spędzają ze sobą czas i rozmawiają ze sobą, a Soleed nawet mniej marudzi w jej towarzystwie, aby zrobić na niej lepsze wrażenie. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Obaj jednak sobie nie chcą nawzajem wyznać „zainteresowania”.” 'Chinoumi Nioboremasu' Kira lubi Chinoumi... odkąd wydostała się z AU UNDERTOMB ta traktuje ją jak własną siostrę... W końcu - gdy spotkała się z Chino po raz pierwszy ta nazywała jej nóż (i siekierę) rodziną... Tak też więc miewają się ich relacje... W walce 'Pojawia się z' *Saruś Burogu(w ręcę) *Paula Burogu *Ally Burogu *Yukiś Burogu 'Ataki' *Pojawiają się wykrzykniki a następnie w to miejsce trafia Gienia. TO JEST SZYBKIE! *Saruś rzuca Gienią. Ciekawostki *Zrobiona została na prośbę Sary *Autorka ją lubi *gdy Kira jest nożem Sara ma ją pod... UWAGA, UWAGA! SPÓDNICZKĄ! **Kira mówi, że jej pasuje... Kategoria:Artykuł Kategoria:Postacie